Inhuman Geographies: Landscapes of Speed, Light and Power
Thrift, Nigel: Inhuman Geographies: Landscapes of Speed, Light and Power (Auszüge original aus: Thrift: Spatial Informations, Routledge, London: 1995; P.256-310) In: Graham: 2004, Cybercities Reader, SectionI Die Einleitung zu Thrifts (Professor of Geography Bristol University / GB) Text weist darauf hin, dass Thrift das Argument vertritt, dass das `machinic complex` (er bezieht sich auf Innovation von Telephon, Fahrrad, Gas, Elektrizität, Licht etc - in Wechselbeziehung mit Gesellschaft?) in westlichen Gesellschaften des 19ten Jahrhunderts in komplexer Art und Weise sozial produziert wurde die Umformung des urbanes Leben (Rhythmen Zeiten, Räume, Erfahrungen etc) voranzutreiben. In dem Absatz über Geschwindigkeit verweist er u.a. darauf , dass damals (in der viktorianischen Zeit) von Schriftstellern von einer Aufhebung Raum durch Zeit gesprochen wurde in Bezug auf die Zunahmen von Geschwindigkeiten durch z.B. Eisenbahninnovation und sich Raum-/Zeitwahrnehmungen änderten (Wahrnehmung von Perspektive, Aufmerksamkeit auf geringere Zeitunterschiede). Auch spricht er davon, dass face-to-face Kommunikation zunehmend durch Post und Telegraphentechnik und Massenmedien ersetzt wurde. Gleichzeitig seien neue soziale Praktiken bzgl. Reisen, Arbeiten und Tourismus entstanden, die Parallel zur Schrumpfung den Raum erweiterten (vgl. Thrift 1995 in Graham 2004: 40). Abgesehen von der Frage ob es sich ersetzte, aufgehoben wurde oder sich nur intensivierte, vervielfältigte, sind starke Parallelen zu Diskussion vor allem in den 80er/90ern bzgl. Internetnutzung zu erkennen. In dem Absatz zu Licht sind interessante Passagen u.a. zu der Tatsache, dass Lichtinnovationen bzw. deren Anwendung beispielsweise das Nachtleben von Städten und Schichtarbeit beförderte – und so eine Differenzierung von gesellschaftlichen Praktiken unterstützte, zugleich urbanes Leben als Lifestyle erhob (durch bspw. die visuelle Konsumierung von illuminierten Stadtcentern als eine kulturelle Praxis) (vgl. Thrift 1995 in Graham 2004: 40f). Gleichzeitig werden neuen Überwachungsmöglichkeiten offenbar, hier bezieht er sich auf Foucaults Ansätze in Überwachen und Strafen (1977). Die Diskussion um neue gesellschaftliche Praxen sowie eine Multiplizierung und Diversifizierung derer spielt auch beim Internet-Stadt eine Rolle (gleichzeitig wird aber auch von Vermassungsphänomenen gesprochen - oder?, auch Verweise auf die Überwachungsmöglichkeiten und -Praxen durch neue ICT sind ein intensiv diskutiertes Thema (Überwachungskameras etc). '' Als drittes bespricht er den `machinic complex power` (Elektrizität) an. Die Veränderungen die dadurch entstanden sind, zeigen Parallelen zu zuvor besprochenen Komplexen an, sie sind eng damit verbunden. Raum-Zeitveränderungen: er beschreibt die Idee der Abwesenheit von der direkten Präsenz von Kommunikation und Transport (man klickt nen Lichtschalter an und das Licht ist da, Produktion und Transport von der Energie ist nicht direkt erfahrbar). Oder auch die Entwicklungen von ökonomischen Strukturen, Systemen weg von individuellen Unternehmen und autonomer Energiebeschaffung zu monopolisierten Systemen und Strukturen (Konzentration und Zentralisation), die seiner Auffassung nach signifikant von der Energieindustrie lanciert wurde. ''Gerade die Idee der Abwesenheit von direkter Präsenz von xy ist spannend auch in Bezug auf Internetpraxen (E-Bay, Email etc), aber auch in anderen Bereichen. Gleichzeitig gibt es ja auch zunehmend Anwendungen wo zwar die Technik, Infrastruktur, deren Produktion etc. nicht direkt erfahrbar, wahrnehmbar ist, jedoch direkte Kommunikation ermöglicht (Skype, Videokonferenzen etc). Interessant ist auch, dass er bei allen drei Komplexen immer Wandlungen in der Anwendung von Text und Sprache sowie subjektbezogene Veränderungen einbezieht. (Die habe ich nicht dargestellt, weil ich sie nicht so richtig verstanden habe). Aber auch hier sind Parallelen zu der Diskussion um `Internet und Stadt` zu sehen (Kann natürlich sein, dass er darauf eingeht, weil das gerade Diskussionen sind die in den 90ern und auch noch heute geführt werden?!). Was bei den Innovationen jedoch immer viel offensichtlicher scheint, ist die konkrete direkt wahrnehmbare Anwendung in und Veränderung von physischen Räumen bzw. Orten und gesellschaftlichen Praxen. Evtl. ist das auch so, weil wir da einen distanzierteren Blick für haben heute. Ber auch in den Raum-Zeitbeschreibungen von Weber findet vieles zwischen Orten oder an nicht-ortsgebundenen Räumen statt oder ist Basis für die Ausweitung überlokaler Netzwerke, Communities oder auch das Entstehen von neue Räumen, Zeiten, Raumwahrnehmunge (Idee der Abwesenheit…) Frage ist, ob es doch was spezielles am Internet, dessen Produktion, Anwendung etc gibt, was sich von den Innovationen von damals unterscheidet.